


Markiplier Moodboard: Divine Dyad

by MelissaTreglia



Series: Markiplier Moodboards [8]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Digital Art, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: A moodboard I created, inspired by my Darkness verse's doomed love between Dark and his queen.





	Markiplier Moodboard: Divine Dyad

If you’ve read my fic (or simply listened to my and Elly’s audio collab “[She](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396091)”), then you know that, back in the days when Dark had unlimited godly powers, there was someone who was very dear to Him… someone He loved and lost a long time ago.

She was His Queen. She was the light in His darkness. A ray of hope in a gloomy world, taken away all too soon.

This is a visual depiction of their opposing but complimentary forces. Her soft, nearly-angelic light to His divine shadow.


End file.
